


The internal Diary of Anna Quinn

by Thenewwriter



Category: Derry Girls (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Diary/Journal, Family, Internal Monologue, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenewwriter/pseuds/Thenewwriter
Summary: in this fic Anna Quinn will be taking us through her days in the style of a diary entry that was written with the intellectual capacity of a adult while still being physically  a baby/toddler intended as humor (so a adult mind inside a baby)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. My 'Birthday'

12th February 1992

Dear Diary,

Today is the day that is considered to be my birthday. Although I believe that I have been alive longer that today according to other people today is classed as the day I entered the big wide word. I left the safety of the womb into the perils of the outside world in a place that has been called Derry or Londonderry depending on the individual in question. My eyes were blinded by a bright light as a man in white lifted me up into the air and showed me to my mother and father. Although I had never seen my mother and father before in person I recognized their voices from my time in the womb. The shock of the sudden exit from the womb lead to me attempting to voice my concerned however this lead to me crying and unable to explain my thoughts to these people.

I have been wrapped in a white blanket for warmth and placed a small hat on my head for now this items will help me stay warm until I am to wear items called Babygro's I have been told that I have a older sister called Erin although when I was introduced to her by my mother she said " I thought I was having a baby brother" I was insulted by this at first my initial attempts of introduction were rejected clearly I must attempt to bond with my older sister over time.

I was fed this white liquid that was called milk this was the first taste of food since todays ordeal and I believe this will be the only type of food I will get from some time according to the man in white.

I am to be taken to a place called 'home' where home is I cannot say for certain but I believe it is a place where people such as myself are to live in the wild outdoors, a place of civilization in the chaotic universe. However a woman in blue has instead had other ideas and placed me in a object called a bassinet where I am to stay until taken out by one of these people as my legs and arms are to weak to support me and my attempts of escape. However the good news is that I am to remain by my mothers side until I am taken to a place called 'home'

My attempts to communicate with my mother have been in vain as she has been made tired through today by this ordeal. Furthermore a older man whom I have been told is my "grandpa" has attempted to hold me in his arms on numerus occasions when I have attempted to sleep. when I attempted to voice my frustrations he instead of answering me directed himself to my father calling him "a prick" I do not know what a prick is but this was received negatively by my mother who silenced him with "stop it da".

When this "grandpa" finally put me back in the bassinet I was able to get some sleep perhaps I shall record my experiences for now I cannot write so instead I shall use my mind to store such information until I am able to write these experiences down but for now I am tired and I must sleep.


	2. status of this fan fic

To whom may be reading this,

I have decided that i will not be writing any more chapters for this fan fic. If however someone wishes to pick up this fic and continue writing it then just let me know and i will let you do so. I'm sorry to those who enjoy this but simply put I have lost the motivation to continue writing at the present time.

Yours faithfully,

Thenewwriter


	3. status of this fan fic

To whom may be reading this,

I have decided that i will not be writing any more chapters for this fan fic. If however someone wishes to pick up this fic and continue writing it then just let me know and i will let you do so. I'm sorry to those who enjoy this but simply put I have lost the motivation to continue writing at the present time.

Yours faithfully,

Thenewwriter


End file.
